izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
PewDiePew sayings!! (Random, yet fun...)
Watching Pewdiepie the whole time* .-. *6:57DesertedStoneMaiden *MAH NAME IS PEW DIE PIE *Invader-Mas *... XD *H-H-How's it going, bros?! *6:58DesertedStoneMaiden *Look at the kitten pictures after a jump scare *6:58Invader-MasI saw that one.. XD *6:59DesertedStoneMaiden *I look at puppy pictures instead.Ha ha. *7:00DesertedStoneMaiden *Okay.TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! *7:01Invader-MasWha? XD *7:01DesertedStoneMaiden *It's from PewDiePie *7:01Invader-Mas *.....Ohhh, yeah...! *7:02DesertedStoneMaiden *RUN STEPHANORUN *7:02Invader-Mas *BARRELS!!I KNEW IT *7:03DesertedStoneMaiden *I HAD A MINI HEART ATTACK JUST NOW *7:04Invader-Mas *BUT DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!! I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAARE!!! *7:04DesertedStoneMaiden *Dad, I think you should go to the hospital! Shut up! I'm fine! *7:05Invader-Mas *DOES IT LOOK LIKE I NEED A F***ING HOSPITAL?!?! *7:05DesertedStoneMaiden *WELL *7:05Invader-Mas *.3."He's been bitten!" "YEEEEEESH!!! YES AHAHAAAA!!! >:D Oh, wait, he's not bitten... .-. DARN YOU, DUCK!!" *7:07DesertedStoneMaiden *DUCKSAUCE *7:07Invader-Mas*Retarded Hyena laugh* *7:08DesertedStoneMaiden *HA HA HA HA HA *7:09Invader-Mas *KILL HIIIIIIIIMMMM!!! >:D Oh, wait, he's not dead yet... KILL HIM I SAY!! *7:10DesertedStoneMaiden *MR.CHAIR *7:11Invader-Mas *Jeremy brings things to us, sir!! *7:12DesertedStoneMaiden *is watching PewDiePie play a PewDiePie quiz* *7:12Invader-Mas *OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Jumps out a window* HHHHH F*** THIS SH******************!!!! *7:12DesertedStoneMaiden *WEEEEHE DIEDH AHA HA *7:13Invader-Mas *Ed: That was close... / PewDiePie: THAT WAS NOT CLOSE HE KILLED ME, ED!!! COME ON!!! *7:14DesertedStoneMaiden *FRIGGin PEWDIEPIE *7:14Invader-Mas *What the he** is this?! *Laughs and hits his toe on a table* OW SH**!!! *7:15DesertedStoneMaiden *His head came back. *7:16Invader-Mas *RUNNING!! *Dies* T_T ...... RUNNING-! *Dies* FFFFFF RUNNING *Dies* RUNNING RUNNING!!! *7:16DesertedStoneMaiden *BUT DAD, I SUCK T BASKETBALL*AT *7:17Invader-Mas *HA!! SPIDERS CAN'T JUMP!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WAS WRONG F***!!!!! *7:17DesertedStoneMaiden *Where'd she go? *right behind him*ahhhhhhh.*looks at kitten photos*It's all right.It's all right. *7:18Invader-Mas *Wait, butt, what are you doing? No please butt, please don't!! NO BUTT I LOVE YOU DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T-!! *Butt blows up* A***whole.... *7:19DesertedStoneMaiden *SON YOUR A DISGRACE! *7:20Invader-Mas *ONE SIMPLY DOES NOT RIDE STEPHANO!!! *7:20DesertedStoneMaiden *is laughing retardingly* *7:20Invader-Mas *Retarded Hyena laugh* *7:21DesertedStoneMaiden *Her head's not supposed to be dancing.WHY IS IT DANCING? *7:22Invader-Mas *BEST CHAIR EVER!!! *Sitting in swords* *7:23DesertedStoneMaiden *Stop.I'm dying right here.*laughing very hard* *7:23Invader-Mas *XD*Gasps* ADVENTURE TIME-! *Dies right away* ..... .-. *Laughs* *7:24DesertedStoneMaiden *WOO *7:24Invader-Mas *Bro fist!! *7:25DesertedStoneMaiden *BRO FIST!!! *7:25Invader-Mas *Bro Fists* BRO FISSST* *7:25DesertedStoneMaiden* *bro fists back* *7:26Invader-Mas *H-H-How's it going, Bro's? My name... IS PEEEEEWDIEPIE!!! *7:27DesertedStoneMaiden *I hate you boy.My ate for you is undying.DAD.VESPADON'T LEAVE ME VESPA! *7:27Invader-Mas *VESPA!! FASHA!! ARE WE GONNA RIDE FASHA?!? *(I'ma gonna make a page of all of this, I don't care XDD) *7:28DesertedStoneMaiden *DADDY, MY P***S IS STUCK!I DON'T CARE! *Invader-Mas *Still a better love story then Twilight... *7:30DesertedStoneMaiden *Really though. *7:30Invader-Mas *XD I love you Table!! Your my only friend... I wonder why... *DesertedStoneMaiden *DAD! YOU'RE RAN OVER A HOMELESS PERSON!I THINK HE COP'S ARE FOLLOWING US *7:31Invader-Mas *LOL?!!! Let's play LOL!!! *7:32DesertedStoneMaiden *THETAKE ME HIGHERBECAUSE I'M A FIREI'M A SNAIL MUDDERI'M A SNAIL *7:33Invader-Mas *SICKRANISE DANCE, RIGHT~!!! (ORHOWEVERYOUSPELLTHAT!!)Front flip!! *This is how we do it!Wait no!I DIED *7:34Invader-Mas *They see me rolling!! THEY HATING!!TO NARNIA!!! *7:35DesertedStoneMaiden *No this is my leg, not yours! *THAT'S HOW I ROLL *7:36DesertedStoneMaiden *BARBIE GAMES ARE SCARY *NO I WANT TO SEE YOU CRAP YOURSELF *7:36Invader-Mas *FATALITY!!! >:D *7:37DesertedStoneMaiden *HA HA HA *7:38Invader-Mas *DON'T WORRY I'M GONNA GET HELP FOR YA!!! *Rides off* Pfffffff HAHAHAHAA!!! Yeah right...Oh, my helmet!! It fell in the lava... D: *7:39DesertedStoneMaiden *Barbie and The great Scooby Doo mystery, this looks retarded enough. *7:39Invader-Mas *No back flips, I don't wanna die-! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *7:39DesertedStoneMaiden *Vagaga *Let's never play that again *7:40Invader-Mas *XDD *7:40DesertedStoneMaiden *BARBIE *7:40Invader-Mas *Become a bro today... :3 *7:40DesertedStoneMaiden *CALM DOWNBARBIE BARBIE BARBIECALM DOWNYOU CRAZY *7:41Invader-Mas *HELLO CHEESE T***IES!!! <3333 *CHEESE T**S!I don't need instructions! *7:43Invader-Mas*Gasps* YOU CAN RIDE A BIKE?!?! *Clicks on the bike and his chicken dies* WHAT NUUUUUUU!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?! D': *PFFTWHERE ARE YOU GOING BARBIE?! *7:44Invader-MasAwww, aren't that cute?!?! *7:44DesertedStoneMaiden *GO ON BARBIE AND TAKE THAT S**T! Stephano, your one hungry chicken... .-. *7:46DesertedStoneMaiden *CRYWHAT ARE YOU DOING?!I BROUGHT AN ARMY OF ZOMBIES *7:46Invader-Mas *Oh, look I get my own Cry!! =D *Looks in the box* ......... .-. *Pulls out a condom* WHY IS THIS DOING HERE?!?! XDDDD *DesertedStoneMaiden *HA HA HA HAYOU'RE GOING TO S**T YOURSELF GIRL! *That was fun, lets never play that again. *Invader-Mas *JENNIFER!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?I DON'T LOVE YOUBUT I LOVE YOU PEWDSWELL I DON'T YOU LOVE!! T_T * * *(This is the end, because, LMX came, so we just... stopped... XDD) Category:Invader Mas' Pages Category:Random Category:Funny Category:Other Category:Pewdiepie